


Истинное блаженство

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Махровый флафф на лапках, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Оби-Ван Кеноби улыбнулся в объятиях любимого; они и были истинным блаженством, его настоящим домом. Он был счастлив.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389541) by [Alexander_Slamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton). 



Он болтал ногами в прохладном бассейне, запрокинув голову и наслаждаясь мягкими лучами солнца Корусанта. В кои-то веки его чувства были спокойными, и это было видно по тому, как разгладилась морщинка между бровей. Он вернулся со спарринга меньше десяти минут назад и был не в настроении медитировать, сейчас его общение с Силой было совершенно бессознательным. Над ним порхали птицы, садясь и взлетая с веток, склонившихся над бассейном. В мягком свете поблёскивали мошки, жужжа над ухом, однако он был настолько поглощён своими мыслями, что даже не отгонял их.  
Все его мысли занимали зелёные глаза. Эти глаза захватили его сердце, его душу и всю его сущность. Он не мог думать ни о чём другом, как бы ни старался. Разве что о длинных каштановых волосах и стальных мускулах, натренированных за долгие годы – эти мысли не шли из головы Оби-Вана. Они с Квай-Гоном договорились встретиться у бассейна, в его любимом месте храма.

Сильные и тёплые руки обхватили его за плечи и притянули в надёжные и уютные объятия. Он потянулся навстречу прикосновениям ладоней, которые заскользили по линиям его тела с благоговением и любовью. Мягкие, невинные прикосновения очерчивали как прямые, так и округлые линии. Он словно оказался во сне наяву. Одновременно умирал и возвращался к жизни. Он вздохнул, ощущая себя по-настоящему дома.

В этих объятиях его тело запело от неги и любви; Квай-Гон опустился на колени, его руки продолжали изучать тело Оби-Вана, а губы прошлись вдоль шеи лёгкими поцелуями и наконец коснулись ложбинки между лопатками. Тем временем его ладони легли на бёдра Оби-Вана, массируя без сомнения уставшие мышцы. Он почти слышал невербальный призыв расслабиться, и ощущал любовь в каждом прикосновении. Оби-Ван улыбнулся, хотя Квай-Гон не мог этого видеть, и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать кожу, которой так жаждал коснуться. Это показалось настолько правильным, что его душа запела. Он обхватил затылок Квай-Гона, запустил пальцы в волосы, пропуская между ними длинные пряди. Он ощутил улыбку Квай-Гона на своих губах; одна крупная ладонь по-прежнему покоилась на бедре, а вторая коснулась щеки, поглаживая скулу. Губы Квай-Гона были чуть шершавыми, но горячими, и показались Оби-Вану пламенем.

Там, у бассейна, они и устроились, окружённые любовью и мягким светом, а над ними порхали птицы. Они могли бы сидеть там, пока не зашло бы солнце, а на небе не появились бы звёзды, ведь рядом не было никого, кто мог бы их осудить. Оби-Ван Кеноби улыбнулся в объятиях любимого; они и были истинным блаженством, его настоящим домом. Он был счастлив.


End file.
